


【唐人街探案&极致追击|秦风X Ding Dong】Turnover-01

by natashiro



Category: Turbo & Leo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashiro/pseuds/natashiro
Summary: 后期加工2人性格技能有，混合剧情有，设定同样胡编乱造没有合理性（隔壁美帝剧组借个板凳一起看上帝），拼凑八块钱盒饭打卡领走啥都不走心就行，你好我好大家好笔芯。





	【唐人街探案&极致追击|秦风X Ding Dong】Turnover-01

S市作为Z国最早跟国际范儿拉关系套近乎的名利场，每天都混杂着上演各式文化语言思想的极致追击碰撞，正如欧美各国人土风情迥然却恒河沙数地缀着个全球通用名称唐人街，格格不入却巍然不动，久而久之便融合成一股难言的合璧味道。

晨曦的金光给市公安总局大门镶了层金边，比起基层派出所这里的访客相对要少一些，不过正逢时至八时前后，打卡上班的相关人员纷至沓来，玻璃门自动开合几十次后便自然而然画出了个门庭若市的景象。

Detective Dai，气质问题上总很难让人分清他那张老脸跟悍匪有什么根本性差别，风风火火卷起的气流穿堂而过，十几秒后终于硬生生卡在了警局那排宣传墙面前，从牙缝里憋出了一声铿锵有力的招呼：“陆局，早。”

对此等场景似乎很熟稔的老局长倒是相当淡然，冲人点点头就算回应了，抬手拍了拍身边少年人的肩膀，那姿态看上去和需要他去安抚人民群众的某些时刻也无甚两样，“戴队来了，小秦啊，这是我们大队的领导，老刑警了，你也知道我们这些人的习惯，”随即他伸手一指，“秦风，B市我老领导推荐的好苗子。”

被引见的少年人身量高挺，一身宽松风衣被他平实的肩膀硬生生撑出了支棱骨架，眉目五官的组合虽不瘦削深刻但大气平和，看起来像个初出校园尚显青涩的大学生，神态举止却略有违和的不骄不躁。

他笑了笑，想开口说些什么应和长辈领导的地主之谊，一张嘴却是结结巴巴的几个字眼一个个往外蹦：“戴，戴队，您，您好。”

不毛躁有时倒不是真因为心理稳重。

戴警探用菜市场内阿婆们挑菜的眼神上下扫视了圈对面的少年人，挑剔有过之无不及，轻视怠慢却全然没有。

壮大队伍后备力量着实用不着全数配备窜天猴款的，有那么一两个上房揭瓦的被摁着脑袋给负责思想教育的党委书记写报告就够了，S市局作为安插在国际化大都市里的一块政府机关名片，身为其中一员的戴队还是很有门面担当意识的。

秦风他尚无太多异议，这孩子情况特殊在他们这些老姜心里都画了谱，如果不是紧跟着另一个还算熟悉的名字从短信文字上跳进眼底促使眼皮没完没了地欢快蹦跶到现在，戴老鬼不是那么讲究的人。

警察日常不迷信，迷信起来就跟庙门前摆摊一样一样的分不出是不是墨菲定律。

陆局像是没看懂他表情风起云涌，自古领导都是这个职业操守，给下属布置的任务勿需考虑太多。“认完人就带小秦去二楼吧，我让小宋把那孩子安排在会议室，我还有个会，你们正好去看看。”

秦风没插嘴，虽然本能已注意到了陆局含糊不清的交待里存有的信息量，糅合了面前中年男子青了一块的脸色，当机立断不是什么喜闻乐见的贵宾。

虽说他也算是某种意义上的不速之客。

人脑皮囊下思维如何跑火车的毕竟除了自己以外没人知道，两人抬脚转眼间二楼尽头倒数第二间已经到了，秦风扫了一眼，会议室三个字后标了个2-1，等在外面的行政科室人员小宋等在外面，看见他们举起手敲了敲后便直接推了门。  


名叫会议室也就是个简单布置过的接待间，除了饮水机和桌子，景观植物也没多放几盆，不知道是没预算还是纯粹不想在室内进行光合作用，角落里坐着个留守儿童形象的少年，趴在个黑色的书包上，耳朵上挂着无线耳机，旁若无人地敲着平板。

他的头发大概是有些时间没去打理了，有点厚重的刘海覆盖了整个额头直到眉骨，承接那道边线的是一副黑框眼镜，把剩下那丁点可以展现男孩子青春气息的活跃都掩埋了起来。他穿着宝蓝色的毛衣，在夏末的节气时段里难免装扮得有些过早入秋，手上的pad很新，对机型秦风没什么研究，旁边那个漂亮的“八爪鱼”——酷黑色的无人机看上去也不像是便宜货。

男孩像个在等父母领他回家的小可怜，闻声抬头双目相对他飞快地朝门口几个大活人瞟了一眼又把目光敛回去藏在了老气横秋的眼镜后。秦风不是没见过瑟缩的小孩，但眼前的团子显然有些奇异的货不对板。

秦风家底不错，大概因为星座关系还残存了少许直男里少见的审美，这句是高中女同学说的，跟一般穿着两百块高街行头的同龄人相比在长相上又有点优势，一个价位的衣服愣是能穿出鹤立鸡群的架势，时常被人问及你这衣服是什么牌子的，ARMANI吗诸如此类的。前脚进后脚出的警官学院暂且不谈，他读的高中也不是什么两耳不闻窗外的升学率学校，时尚潮流是什么一点没少在校园里刮风，B市没有S市十里洋场的时髦过去，但终归也是钱与权当仁不让的重心地带。

有了这些前期铺垫，他可不会没眼力见到认不出这小孩从衣服到鞋到那些电子设备，没有个小三万捯饬不下来。

然而这种家庭条件这个年纪认生似的态度却又有点微妙了。

秦小结巴不是外向型，宅男也认识几个，眼前的少年具备一切符合此类人群特征的元素，可秦风却敏锐地捕捉到一点他看向几个大人时，或许不包括他这个大不了多少的，有些满不在乎的眼神。

那里头的意思暴露了出他隐藏不深的心思，这个少年对本身就代表着权威的警察不喜欢也不信任。

这就有趣了，如果少年是个生活条件优越乃至于富二代的孩子，他对警察的态度不论是圆滑装腔还是故作成熟都可以理解，这些孩子往往因为各种原因对社交略有心得，哪怕自身只具备了成人人际交往风格的雏形，也会隐约呈现出某些见过世面的气度，大半来自于父母长辈有心的培养或无意的引领。

而另一种成长的方向则是普通人家的小门小户，且不说哪家拿死工资的父母舍得花整月工资叠加还不考虑吃喝缴款公共事业来抵一身行头配备，即便没有卷入案件，对于不想惹事安稳度日的平凡家庭来说，除了电视之类的娱乐渠道，恐怕没有几个乐意跟这群身在体制又有些特殊的公务员打交道。

显然他是特殊的。

秦风在打量对方时对方也在不露声色地打量他，不能完全集中注意力的缘故是旁边那个黑得堪比包姓青天的用了更犀利的视线扫过了一整圈。

真不知道丹尼这么惹上这么个警察的。传说中保全小组的编外人员，唯一未成年在内心撇撇嘴，就差直接对天翻个白眼了。

“斯特拉顿人呢？”戴队一向不奉行曲线救国的谈话策略，上来就是单刀直入的讯问，“他知不知道你在这里？”

“你们要的资料在我电脑里，跟丹尼没关系。”

少年终于开了口。

他的嗓音有些低，却还不是成年化的音韵味道，甚至在最后尾音拉高时飘出了点稚气未脱的跳跃，像是刚跃出地平线的第一缕阳光，明媚又清甜。

戴Sir显然不吃他这一套，这半大小子在他眼里就跟招猫逗狗一样麻烦，“少来这套，你闯的祸心里有数，这不是你们的“业务”范围。”

“所以丹尼知不知道重要吗？”眼镜少年下意识地抠了下指甲边缘，从口袋里摸出一小块芯片状的物体推了过去，“我要回去了。” 

“你以为你还回得去？”戴警官面沉似水，“回去谁能给你擦屁股？”

这孩子闻言腾地站了起来，像被踩中了什么雷点气得涨红了一张巴掌大的小脸，“关你什么事！”

戴队长白长两轮有余，吵架水平还跟十六岁男孩子在一根线上，“警察不管谁管，还是你户口本上挂着哪个现在能领你走的人？”

他这话一出那男孩脸上的血色瞬间褪得一干二净，咬了咬唇把脑袋拧向了另一边。

倏地，似乎是感觉到了什么，小少年垂下的眼睫抬了起来，迅速反应过来去抓桌上的“宝贝”，然而到底慢了一拍，被另一个看上去也不大的男生捷足先登。

秦风没有乱动，也不知道他是什么时候走过来的，身上的双肩包没有卸下，这似乎让身边的小朋友找到了点同龄感，并没有即刻筑起那道对着戴Sir的防御藩篱。

“你叫什么？我是秦风。”稍大一点的少年温和地笑了起来，若隐若现地露出一点虎牙，终于有机会看清仅有一步之遥男孩的样貌。

眉眼精巧漂亮，回眸顾盼神飞，那副土气的镜框像个面具，遮挡起少年甜如蜜糖的神情，此刻他心中仍有余忿，来不及武装到位，倒像只玩到一半跟自己置气的猫，突然发现了安全范围内的入侵者，警惕地审度着对方来意几何。

秦风默默在心中读数，酝酿着下一番措辞开篇，半晌，他听到了少年音灌入耳膜如流水叮咚，“Ding Dong，我叫Ding Dong。”


End file.
